Namesakes
by Lifes Black Sheep
Summary: This is a side plot which happens before Halloween in A Different Kind of Gryffindor II. Al meets Snape and Dumbledore and receives a gift. ADKOG readers you MUST read this of you won't understand things to come. Oneshot R


A/N: I thought it was about time Al got his own story. If you haven't read a different kind of Gryffindor one and two you won't understand this. It takes place some time before Halloween. This is a MUST read for a different kind of gryffindor readers because it will be referenced to in the real story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Albus Severus Potter walked down the hall way gloomily. All his friends were busy. Evanna was at the library researching Seers and Rose, Scorp and James were all at Quidditch practice. He'd tried to go talk to Bec, but she didn't want anything to do with him, unless of course she wanted to get closer to Scorp.

Al sighed. He knew he was the sidekick. He knew that Scorp was better looking, more talented and just plain better with people, but he hated being reminded of it.

He wasn't anything special, although he wasn't bad. But in his family being average wasn't good enough, hell even his little sister Lily was better than him.

He sat down on the ground his back against the wall and closed his eyes, even though he knew this was a bad idea. Peeves was always looking for an unprotected student, but for once Al didn't care. He just wanted to be alone.

"Curious, very curious. Students didn't take naps in the hallways when I was Headmaster. I guess times change." Al sighed, stupid portraits, why couldn't they mind their own business?

Another portrait joined in, "Well you can't really help in, and considering the boy's family it's not really surprising. Arrogant bunch of rule breakers the lot of them." Irritated Al bit his tongue. He didn't want to yell at the portrait and let it know it had hit a nerve.

The first voice spoke again, "Now my dear friend you know that is not true. Young Albus's father anything but arrogant."

The second voice snorted, "Of course _you_ think that Dumbledore, but you never really did see the boy for what he really was. A worthless little arrogant boy who was just as childish as his father!"

"Now Severus James and Harry were not childish, nor worthless. They were just a little hot headed."

Finally Al could take it no more, "SHUT UP!" he roared as he jumped up to face the two portraits.

They were both men, one had a long silvery beard and half moon glasses, while the other had a hook-nosed, black eyes, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair.

Al glared at both of them, "Would you please stop insulting my family and interrupting my sleep!"

Hooked-nose turned to Beard, "See? I told you. Just as arrogant as his father!"

Al's face turned red and he could barely control his anger, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GREASE BALL?"

Hooked-nosed drew himself up and his nostrils flared, "I, you silly boy, am Severus Snape Ex Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you are just a silly second year who should show some respect!"

Al gaped as Beard laughed at Snape, "You were headmaster for barely a year! Hahaha!"

Snape glared at him, about to retaliate when Al started to splutter.

"You're… You're S-Severus Sn-S-Snape?" He couldn't believe this angry grease ball was his namesake.

Beard's eye twinkled and as if he had read his mind said, "Indeed he is your namesake Mr Potter. Please excuse his manners he is rather unhappy today since Peeves moved us from Minerva's office."

"Who are you then?" asked Al.

Beard smiled, "I am your other namesake, Albus Dumbledore. I was very upset to here that your father died. Please pass my regards onto your mother. Lovely girl Miss Weasley, with a rather large appetite for trouble."

Snape huffed angrily, "Well I certainly wasn't. It was only through luck that Potter survived so long and the only thing I have a problem with him being dead is the fact that now I have to actually SEE him."

"What'dya mean see him?" asked Al.

"IN the afterlife you stupid boy! Merlin you're as dense as your father!" snapped Snape.

Dumbledore gave Snape a withering look, "Severus don't be so insensitive." He turned back to Al who was still trying to fathom the fact that a) there was an afterlife b) his dad was there and c) portraits could actually move on. Dumbledore snapped him out of his reverie

"Now, Mr Potter, why were you sitting down in the middle of the hallway?"

Al shrugged, "Everone's busy. Rose, Scorp and James are at Quidditch practice and Evanna's in the library."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Scorp? As in Scorpius Malfoy? Good grieve why would you be worried about _him_?"

Al frowned at him, "For your information Scorp's my friend! And his name isn't Malfoy anymore, it's Nom."

Dumbledore's eye twinkled again, "Oh yes did I forget to mention that Severus? Young Draco disinherited his son for being a gryffindor."

Snape grimaced, "Draco always was too proud of being a Slytherin. Even so I can't believe a _Malfoy_ became a gryffindor. It seems… unnatural."

Al cleared his throat, "Yes well moving on. Would you like me to take you back to the Headmistress's office?"

For the first time Snape smiled… but only slightly, "Yes I would."

Al took this as, "Oh yes please Mr Potter I would be ever so gratefully" and reached up and pulled Snape down.

He placed him gently on the floor before reaching up and taking down Dumbledore.

He carried them under his arm as his walked. Damn they were heavy.

Al finally managed to stumbled up the stairs to the seventh floor where McGonagall's office was.

He swore as he realise he didn't know the password. He leant the portraits against the wall facing him, "Either of you two know the password?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Filius stole my sandwich!"

The gargoyle automatically jumped aside and Al picked dup the portraits and stepped onto the winding stairs case as it moved upwards.

He'd never been in the Headmistress's office before and he was sorely disappointed. Really it just looked like his Uncle Percy's office. Clean, dull and had a lot of paper.

He sighed and spotted the two spaces where the Ex Headmasters belonged.

"There," he said, "happy now?"

"Yes I am," said Snape.

"Thankyou Albus," said Dumbledore.

"You're welcome Professor," Al replied as he turned to go.

"Hang on Potter" said Snape.

Al turned around just in time to be hit in the face by a flying object.

"Catch," said Snape sarcastically.

Al rubbed his nose angrily and stared at the object. It was a necklace with a flat circle on it. The circle was separated into four parts with one small circle in the middle. Al touched them all individually. When he touched the green one his finger felt like it was scraping grass. When he touched the red one he yelped and pulled back his burnt finger and the on impulse he placed the same finger on the dark blue part and his finger went straight through into water.

Al was feeling a little stupid now as he placed his finger onto the light blue part. He knew what was going to happen even before the wind blew at his finger drying it. He hesitated at the small silver circle in the middle. Everything he had just touched had been an element but he had never heard of a fifth element. He cautiously touched the small circle and felt a rush go through his whole body.

He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a hissing sound.

Snape laughed, a harsh sarcastic sound, "A burrowing owl! How appropriate!"

Al tilted his head curiously and tried to ask what Snape was talking about, but this time all that came out was a small chirping sound.

Alarmed Al looked around and caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. Only it wasn't him. It was, as Snape had said a burrowing owl.

Al freaked and starting running around in circles, making the same hissing sound (A/N: I research this, it's what young burrowing owls do when alarmed).

"Calm down," snapped Snape, "Just think about being yourself again."

Al, although confused, did as Snape said and he felt the same rush as before. And suddenly he was himself again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he yelled.

Snape smiled arrogantly (what the hell, HE was the one who was arrogant, not Harry), "That was my own invention. Look at the back."

Al flipped the pendant over and sure enough engraved on the back was the name of Snape's invention.

Animagus Pendant. 

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Al, "Congratulations Mr Potter. You're a Animagus."

Al ran. Well what would you have done? In the past hour he had met his very odd namesakes, been into the Headmistress's office, felt all of the elements through a pendant, been turned into his Uncle Ron's owl Pig and then told he was an animagus. You'd been afraid too.

So Al ran. He ran all the way back to the dormitory and stashed the pendant in his trunk. He then stormed off to the Quidditch pitch to meet Rose and Scorp. He didn't tell them about his day. He kept his mouth firmly shut and did his best to ignore all thoughts about owls all night lest he transform again.

A/N: I know I bit convenient huh? But I had my reasons. Reason 1: Al needed his own story. He's Harry's son and he's just faded into the background and become the side kick. THIS WAS NOT WHAT I WANTED! Reason 2: I can't tell you. You'll find out either at the end of the second year or the beginning of the first. Alright I'm off to go write chapter 9 of A different kind of gryffindor II. Bye bye.


End file.
